Old School
by Chicary
Summary: Don't believe everything happiness says. S10R8.


**Old School**

_I've got a debt to pay. It's a debt involving ancient magic and alternate worlds and death and people that should have ceased to exist a long time ago. It's a debt that demands a kind of payment I can't afford._

Save for a new sign, the Kame Game shop looked about the same as it always had. Places like these are practically mythological nowadays. They're vintage, the kind that gets hipsters and self-proclaimed game connoisseurs excited. He's behind the counter, back to me when I yank open that red door. The beeping censor (which I think used to be a bell) makes him turn around.

He can't hide the surprise and I don't blame him, but he makes the effort not to make it obvious. Still, there was that quick elevator flick of his eyes that makes me wonder if I should've made more effort to dress casually. He smiles and a generic, almost automatic greeting pops out. My name's tacked at the end of it after a noticeable pause.

"Hey Yugi," I say.

It's five, going on six years now since we've talked. And it's the best I've got but it's more padding than what Seto would've offered.

"I hope you're well."

I feel like I'm emailing an executive and don't know what to say. It's one of those greetings where you put it down just to warm up before you delete it.

Except that Yugi isn't an executive. He was, if anything, a safety net. And I used to be able to cut out this kind of BS with him.

He smiles. "Doing a little shopping?" The change in his voice is startling, more so than the way he looks. But there's… something nostalgic in it. I can't put my finger on what but my thoughts stray to that fuzzy memory of us in an Egyptian tomb.

"Something like that." We both know that's a lie. The pinstripe Hugo Boss, Salvatore Ferragamo shoes and aluminum briefcase with an inconspicuous red light said otherwise. It wasn't intentional.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Are you rushing me?" He stiffens and I give him an eyebrow wiggle to let him know I'm joking.

He leans over the display case, elbows on the worn glass and shoulders down. He's got his eyes on the holographic cards underneath him, one hand agitating the back of his neck. Then he looks up with a kind smile. It's not that ultra bright sort of smile from years past but it's kind nonetheless. "How are you doing, Mokuba? You look great. And that hair… hasn't changed at all. How's Kai – your brother?"

"I like being subversive, I guess. Kind of like what Seto does with the, uh, more unique trench coats." I cross the tiled floor and put down my briefcase. I feel like I'm visiting my third grade classroom; the place felt a lot smaller than before. "And he's well."

He's staring at it like it's got a hidden camera or something. "That's good to hear. I read about him sometimes." He laughs, "It's hard to avoid when I get a free copy of _The Hourglass _every day.

"Yeah, he's running around a lot." And just to quell is fears, "Don't worry about the briefcase. That's just the fingerprint detector - a security measure. An alarm goes off if your prints haven't been registered to it and you try to touch it."

"Oh." He looks surprised, "So you're the only one who can touch it?"

"And two other people."

"What if someone grabs it for you, as a favour?"

"That wouldn't work out too well."

"I see."

I can take the hint. It comes with the job, so to speak. "But it's not an official version, just a prototype. It's working pretty well but starts to heat up after a while. Could be a problem if you've got food inside."

"But I assume that kind of security wouldn't be necessary if you're only using it as lunchbox."

I can't tell if he's being patronizing. Then again, it's Yugi. "Heh, that's a good point."

There's a super fat binder beside an old-school cash register. It's in decent shape, save for some wrinkly pages and partially-ripped tabs. I get used bookstore vibes. Couldn't be how he does his bookkeeping.

"Do you still duel professionally?" I ask.

He's tracing the scratches on the counter/display case. That muscled arm, straight back, squared jaw caught up in being timid. It's jarring and I need to get used to it. "Not as much as I used to. I feel like there's an unspoken consensus that duelists should retire by a certain age and I'm getting close to it. The main cohort seems to get younger every year."

"But you're the King of Games. They _must_ recognize you – and get excited."

His mouth presses in a tight line and the corner of his eyes wrinkle. "Yes, but still."

My butt starts to buzz and I pull out my Blackberry. Three consecutive email messages from HR. Make that five. As always, they're all marked 'urgent.' I put it away; a ten-minute lag shouldn't hurt.

My clothes are stifling and I can't help jiggling my tie. It feels a lot better afterwards. He doesn't seem to mind that I lean on the counter a bit. "The nature of dueling's changed. Like many things, you know. And if you're not ready to give it up or you don't want to miss out, you're going to have to change with it. We all do."

And, suddenly, he's all business. Yugi's gets it quickly.

"The main campus of Duel Academy is going to be up and ready by next month. We're aiming to open up registration by fall of next year. It's the next milestone for KaibaCorp and we're excited to get it off the ground. Dueling as a recognizable professional degree, Yugi! By next year, that's going to be a reality."

He's scratching his chin, smiling more to placate me than for any other reason. "I've been following that development for a while. Congratulations to the both of you."

"The Bachelor of Arts degree would be enough to qualify our graduates for Professional Dueling. They can start working in the industry immediately. Seto says he wants to take back the value of the BA from the trades and public health."

He doesn't say anything right away. He's mostly staring into space and scratching that chin. I wonder if he's figured it out yet. "I don't know if I should be surprised by that. But… it does sound like it'll give students these days more freedom of choice… without so much fear."

"Chances are, it'll become a requirement for those interested in Professional Dueling."

I figured that wouldn't sit well with him and I'm right. "It's yours and your brother's hard work so I don't feel I have a right to say. But I know several people who would disagree with that approach."

The Blackberry going off feels like an electroshock. I don't know why I'm so pissed all of a sudden but I'm ready to stick it to whoever's on the other line. Unknown number. Ugh, forget it.

"I... can wait if you want to get that." He doesn't sound annoyed but his eyebrow's twitching slightly.

"It's fine." I switch it to silent and tuck it away. "Anyways, like I was saying, it's part of the standardizing process we're working out. It wouldn't be fair to those spending the money for this degree if they're just going to be doing the same work as those who'd gotten good from practicing on the playground during recess."

For a second, his eyes go big. "What's wrong with having it just be a card game?"

"Times are changing and we're changing with it, remember?" I say.

"_His_ words?"

Something in my stomach sinks. I can't answer.

And I have to remind myself that he doesn't even have a touch-screen POS. It still doesn't make me feel any better. "The game is better off this way; honed and ready to be productive for the next generation. There's already significant interest; more than enough to fill the next four semesters, in fact."

The door censor beeps, catching our attention. I'd forgotten that he was working and we'd be interrupted by customers. Two girls poke their heads in through the crack of the half-open door, stare at me, then the suit, freak out a little and take their leave.

"Sorry I scared away your customers," I say once they're gone.

He shakes his head. "It's fine. They're regulars but they usually just browse anyways."

I'm looking at everything in the display case and I don't see a card that we don't already have. The new _Elemental Hero _series is nowhere to be found even though they're already everywhere, everywhere else. How does this place stay afloat?

"I'd like to invite you to Duel Academy."

He's neither excited nor horrified. He just stares, like he's waiting for the punch line. Then he's all forced smile and bashfulness. "Thanks for the generous invitation, Mokuba. But I don't think I have the savings for that kind of training."

"Actually, we'd like you to be an instructor."

"What?" Suddenly, he's like the Yugi from five years ago. The fat binder is nearly knocked off the counter along with a mug used as a pencil holder. His mouth hangs open and he's blinking rapidly. Suffice it to say, this is still the kind of thing that makes my day.

Finally, "You can't be serious. I'm 21 and I have no experience teaching. And I don't have any qualifications. There's no way I can teach a class."

"You're the King of Games," I say, trying my best to be diplomatic. This part was going to be the uphill climb after all. "And the training at Duel Academy is as much hands on as it is theory. Like I said, we're equipping our students with exactly what they need to be Pro Duelists. You'd be perfect."

He doesn't say anything and I'm not as patient as I used to be. "It's not a stunt to promote Duel Academy if that's what you're thinking."

"I didn't think that was the case at all, actually."

Damn.

He lets out a sigh and messes his hair a bit. "The instructors you're hiring are at least at the Doctorate level, aren't they?"

I can't lie.

"And they're well published. Chances are, they're also iconic figures in the duelling industry."

"They're the best," I say.

"Then why are you bothering, Mokuba?"

"There's only one King of Games, Yugi."

He shakes his head and straightens himself, distancing us. "Thank you, but I don't think this is for me."

The setting sun is blaring through the window, right against my back. I take off my jacket and stand between him and the front door so that he doesn't have to squint so much. Must really suck to be stuck behind this counter every day during this time of year.

"I guess then you have different plans for yourself. Bigger and better, no doubt."

"Right now, it's running this game shop."

"Is that all?"

He's eying me and his answer is measured, "Yes."

And then I get that dreadful feeling when someone's forcing my hand.

His face is kind; revealing but not judging. "Kaiba didn't send you here. And I'm also going to go ahead and assume that this offer was your idea."

_Only the King of Games._

I feel like a kid again. "Yugi, the last time I came here alone without my brother knowing, I begged you to save his life. You did that, many times over. There's no way to weigh that and no way I can match it. I know you know that."

He waits for me to continue and it's not until after I say it that I feel like a fool. "You don't have to be cloistered here. There are ways to be at the top of the world again."

Almost immediately, the door beeps and a group of schoolboys in their uniforms walk though. They look to be about ten and head straight for the display of Dark Magician figurines. Not to have a repeat of what happened earlier, I pick up my briefcase and take my leave, hopeful – certain even – that he'd give serious thought to my offer.

This is already dispelled before I reach the door.

"Mokuba," Yugi calls from behind the counter, "Whenever you have the time, you and I should hang out at Burger World. Schedule me in when you have a free timeslot. If you're comfortable, you can turn off your Blackberry and get away from work for a bit."

"Sure. I'll tex – call you."

"I'd appreciate that."

The door beeps and I'm gone; left with things I'm not used to thinking about.

_I've got a debt to pay and it demands the kind of currency I'm not sure I have.  
_

**-End- **

**AN: **The title and summary are borrowed from a song called "Old School" by Hedley. My knowledge of GX doesn't go past mid-season 2 but I'm sure this fits with the timeline (GX is supposedly set 10 years after DM). Liberties, of course, were taken as I don't really understand the point of having a school for the Duel Monsters card game. If there are any other inconsistencies, please let me know.


End file.
